Flirting With Danger
by Death'sAngel18
Summary: What was one man's dream became a war of blood. Draco,Harry,Voldemort,Snape,Blaise have to make a truce in order to win against Dumbeldore. New powers,old secrets,betrayal,new romance,jealousy twist through the fives life as they fight for life. DM/HP
1. Chapter 1

**_Flirting With Danger_**

**_Chapter One_**

**_Author's Note: To all of my readers of my other stories, I will be updating, just not now. I've been writing this story for along time and I think I'm actually going to finish it so now I feel the urge to post the first chapter. Reviews and suggestions are always accepted and will help me update faster! This is my first M rated story so I hope you all like it. It's going to be a bit rough at first, but it will get better._**

**_Warning: sexual content, cussing, alchol, rape, abuse, self harm, slash, and smoking involvment. Dumbeldore bashing, Darker Harry, friendly Voldemort, Snape, Blaise and Draco._**

**_Now on with the story, hope you enjoy._**

"Happy birthday brat," Severus Snape, my godfather bellowed, waving his glass filled of amber liquid around in the air, sloshing it on the floor. Voldemort, who was now known as Tom and who changed his appearance to the eighteen year old Tom Riddle, roared with laughter at this being as they were both drunk.

My parents chuckled lightly at their two drunk friends. I rolled my eyes at my family and turned back to Blaise who was grinning. I leaned against the wall of my kitchen and smirked at him.

"This is my big suprise Blaise? I see this every day," I mocked, motioning to the two drunk men.

"It isn't all of your surprise," Blaise defended with a mischievous smile.

"Congrats Draco, you're, um, well, er... sixteen! Yeah that's it! The age where you make a fake ID and go out clubbing," Tom toasted with a drunken laugh. Tom and Sev were not only a couple but my godparents, and both were my family just as much as Blaise is. We all lived together at the Malfoy Manor. With Blaise's parents going to a new prison Dumbeldore had built, he was staying here too.

"I thought that age was fifteen, have I started to early," I mocked, they burst out into fresh drunken laughter. My parents watched them with a small smile and backed away at the two hysterical laughing men.

"Happy birthday, Draco," my mother wished me and left out fo the room with my father to go to sleep. When I looked back Tom and Sev were drunkenly making out. Blaise and I gagged loudly and made our way out into the large fancy living room.

"So what is my surpise and will it hurt," I asked Blaise completely serious. Those were two very important questions when dealing with Blaise's suprises.

"Wait a minute, and don't worry it won't possbibly hurt," Blaise teased and looked at the time. The clock read nine pm. "Grab my arm, we're apparating," Blaise ordered grinning eagerly like he always did when he had a secret. I rolled my eyes, braced myslef, and then grabbed his arm. We landed safely on a dim muggle street, I didn't recognize it. Blaise turned me around and I was now facing a muggle bar called The Catwalk. Flashing lights and the pulsing rythm attracted me forward.

"A muggle bar," I aksed Blaise as we strided up.

"Nope," he answered, popping the 'p' loudly. I waited patiently for him to go on.

"Gay strip bar, just for you, bi birthday boy," Blaise announced ruffling my white blonde hair. I had been bi since my third year at Hogwarts, and earned my title as the Ice Prince of Slytherin for all of those one night stands with girls and guys alike. Blaise was gay since first year, we were best friends after we tried going out and it not working out, and we were still best friends.

We got inside and sat down at the bar showing our fake, magic ID's. It payed to be a wizard. The stage was right in front of the bar. I ordered Voldka and Blaise, Whiskey. I swallowed the smooth liquid loving the burning feeling as it slid down my throat and into my stomach.

Soon the show started. Two men about twenty sauntered out on the the catwalk in neon pink speedos. They danced and grinded against two poles to the beat of the music. A cage lowered down from the ceiling. Two guys were in it they both looked about seventeen or sixteen. They were in tight black boxers and they grinded against each other to the beat of the music. The two strippers on the stage started walking out through the crowd looking for tips. My eyes were on the two in the cage.

The shorter guy had sexily tousled, black hair. His skin was a white creamy shade. Muscles ripped through the arms that wrapped around the taller guy. He had bushy red hair and a tan body. I watched with intrest as the shorter guy dropped and humped the brunette. The brunette squeezed the others ass with a wide smile. I couldn't see the balck haired boy's face. It was hidden by the taller boy.

Later they dropped out of the cage and prowled the audience, dancing for people at the tables. I still never got a glimpse os the black haired boy's face.

The show ended and the strippers went into the back. Blaise and I moved outside for some fresh air, with Blaise being completely drunk and me being buzzed.

"Dracoooooo," Blaise called grinning. I looked over at him smirking. "I think I'm buzzed," Blaise slurred laughing. I bursted out into laughter with him.

Then the door opened and a guy walked out. I recognized the black haired stripper. He stood there in a pair of tight black jeans and a tight white shirt. He turned to us and I was amazed to see Harry Potter. Potter looked at us and down at his hand that held a shot glass with clear liquid. He shrugged and pulled out a pack of cigarettes and an orange lighter.

"Potter! You're a stripper," Blaise exclaimed looking drunk and surprised at the same time a he stumbled over to him. I stared at Potter in shock, he was the stripper that I was staring at all night and who I wanted to fuck?

"And you are drunk," Potter responded, his lips pulling into an amused smirk.

"Nice show Potter," I mocked, sneering at him, regaining my confidence.

"Wow never thought I'd live to see the day with Malfoy and Blaise at a gay muggle bar," Potter announced chuckling lightly. I was amazed he wasn't trying to hex us or call names, like the old Golden Boy did. Though the Old Golden Boy wasn't as nearly as gorgeous and not a stripper.

"Yay," Blaise cheered, causing Potter to raise and eyebrow and laugh.

"Amazing isn't it," I responded smoothly. "Almost amazing as Saint Potter, who has a fortune, is humping guys for money," I added smirking my famous smirk, expecting Potter to fight back. Instead he snorted and lit his cigarette.

"Actually Malfoy, I need this job since our 'oh so wonderful' headmaster blocked my fortune so I wouldn't run away," he responded smiling calmly at me. His voice hit a bitter edge at the word headmaster. I was about to respond when Blaise interrupted.

"Potter is the sexy stripper Dracoooo's been watching," he crowed loudly, flapping his arms. Potter smirked at and I felt my face heat up. I was saved when the door opened and Potter turned away to look at the person coming out. The brunette stripper walked out holding money.

"Chad," Potter greeted lightly.

"Hey you leaving after this," he asked motioning to the lit cigarette.

"Yeah," he answered staring out into the dark street.

"Cool, here is your half of the tips. So you wanna go back to my place and we can preform a repeat of the show, what do ya say," Chad suggested leaning over Potter grinning.

"Sorry I'll be busy," Potter answered smoothly not looking up. His eyes were narrowed and his tone cold.

"Aw does my poor little prostitute want money? Cause I tip," Chad mocked in Potter's ear. Potter looked up and pushed Chad away scowling.

"Fuck off Chad," Potter snarled, glaring at the taller boy.

"So what are you going to be doing, fucking the boss," Chad hissed. He towered aggressively over Potter. Potter me his eyes smirking.

"Yeah," he answered calmly. Chad growled and pinned Potter's wrist to the wall.

"Slut," snarled Chad, his voice aggressive and pissed off.

"Hey you back off Potter, I'll fuck you up," Blaise yelled drunkenly. Chad ignored him glaring down at Potter.

"I'd be careful Chad, you know you can't take me without drugging me, but by all means here's my glass go ahead. Then it again it might be the last thing you ever do," Potter snapped, looking calm and not scared at all offering his glass. A fearful look came across the brunette's face and he dropped Potter's wrist and ran.

"Ooh Potter's fierce," I mocked as he went back to his cigarette.

"Don't forget it Malfoy," Potter responded smirking, amusement dancing in his eyes.

---

"Hey Draco, Blaise," Tom greeted as we entered the living room, he sounded much more sober.

"You'll never guess who we saw at a gay muggle bar," Blaise exclaimed sounding more sober too.

"Santa Claus," Sev mocked, his eyes wide.

"Who," Tom asked eagerly with raised eyebrows.

"Potter on stage, grinding and humping a guy named Chad," I answered, smirking at their shocked expressions.

"Potter! Harry Potter is a stripper," Sev shouted, laughing at this.

"Who's up for seeing his show tomorrow night," Tom suggested, smirking evilly. We all agreed and awaited tomorrow night.

I never could get how gorgeous Potter became, out of my mind.

**_IF YOU WANT AN UPDATE REVIEW! THE NEXT CHAPTER IS SO MUCH MORE BETTER, NEW POWERS REVEALED, HARRY'S STORY, AND TOM AND SEV MEETING HARRY!_**

**_REVIEWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!_**


	2. Old Secrets Will Be Spilled

**Flirting With Danger**

**Chapter Two: Old Secrets Will Be Spilled**

**Author's Note: I really hope you will all review and forgive me for taking time from my other stories! Pretty please review I'm sure this story is going somewhere.**

The next night Blaise, Tom, Sev and I were sitting at the bar again. Blaise and Sev were swaying back and forth drunk again, open bars weren't good for them.

"It's starting," Tom announced looking at the stage. We all turned to face it. A man, the host, stepped out onto the stage with a goofy grin.

"Hello everyone. Tonight we have a very special event for you. Each of our lovely strippers will come out and preform a five minutes solo show. At the end you the audience gets to bid and buy them for the night until midnight. Remember they love tips," the host announced, his gleaming white teeth were blinding. The pulsing music started and we all turned to each other smirking.

"We going to buy Potter," Blaise asked excitedly like he was in a candy shop. We all agreed. We waited watching for Potter. He was near the end when he strutted out in dark purple boxers. He a sexy smile on his lips, his hair was again tousled in the sexiest manner possible. His performance was so far the best. He sauntered to the pole, he preformed a series of complicated twirls, dropping, and grinding against it. Then they all lined up on stage and they started the bidding. Soon it was Potter's turn.

Tom got up and started bidding. It took a while though, Potter was popular among the crowd but in the end we won.

"And Potter goes to ," the host announced. Potter stood up on stage smirking down at us, calmly. He shook his head in amusement and sauntered down to us.

"Potter, Potter, Potter. Sit, so tell me how did Dumbeldore's Golden Boy become such a sexy stripper," Tom asked laughing. Potter still smirking sat down on the counter top of the bar.

"Oh that's an easy one, right after Dumbeldore blocked my bank account so I wouldn't leave my relatives," Potter answered cheerfully. Then he bent back to face the bartender who was around twenty-five.

"Hey Sam," Potter greeted smiling at the bartender.

"Harry, why may I ask is your beautiful ass on my counter," he responded smiling warmly.

"Because there is no drink in my hand," Potter answered smirking at him. We all watched interested as Potter flirted with the bartender.

"You want your usual," Sam asked staring at Harry like he was in a trance.

"Surprise me," Potter answered smirking smoothly.

"I would love to surprise you," Sam purred and he poured Potter some Vodka. Potter turned back to us smirking.

"Hmm so the way you sound Potter, it seems like you turned away from Dumbeldore," Snape mocked, laughing wildly.

"And if I have," Potter questioned, his eyes dancing in a sea of amusement. His emerald eyes were shining as he sipped his drink.

"Than you deserve a congrats Potter," Blasie exclaimed getting up clapping, until he fell down. Potter stared down at him, an eyebrow raised.

"Okay Potter show us your lovely stripper moves," Tom crowed laughing.

"Sure thing, but I do love tips," Potter responded. Tom chuckled and put some money into Potter's hand and he got up gracefully. Potter danced around him for a few minutes, grinding against his chair. He moved to each of us, always doing something knew. We cheered him on, giving him more money.

After a while we migrated outside so Potter could go to the store next door and get cigarettes. We sat on the stone bench, outside, joking around like we had all been best friends forever.

Potter was smoking in the middle of all of us and Blaise was rolling around on the floor, while we all laughed at him.

"Hey look it's slut and more of his group. What's up slut," a familiar voice called out. I looked up to see Chad walking over to us.

"Hey desperate," Potter called back grinning.

"Let me guess slut you've fucked everyone here," Chad mocked, looking confident and arrogant.

"No, sorry, I can't fulfill your fantasies," Potter responded not looking pissed at all.

"So watcha been up to slut," Chad asked laughing. I could smell the whiskey on his breath.

"Nothing much, fucking your ex," Potter said casually smirking at him, blowing out a long stream of smoke in his face.

"Makes sense, you are such a fucking whore," Chad said the last two words slowly and loudly just to make Potter mad. Then he looked over at us. "Did you know your friend over here loves to get raped," he asked laughing cruelly. Potter didn't look up until his cigarette was finished then he gracefully got up and started to walk slowly to Chad. Chad backed away farther into the shadows we all got up to watch.

"So Chad do you have a death wish, or do you just enjoy my company. Do you want me to hurt you Chad," Potter asked his voice low in a teasing purr. He backed Chad up into a wall and let his fingers run up Chad's arm, scratching it like a cat. Chad said nothing but whimpered. Then a flash Potter had a knife, that before was strapped to his leg under a concealment charm, at Chad's throat.

"Listen closely Chad, you cross my path one more time, you give me one reason and I will kill you," Potter growled his voice cold and low. I could see the fear in Chad's eyes. It gave me respect for Potter, and a little bit of fear of the green eyed boy.

"Potter if you killed me you'd go to jail when they find my body," Chad said in a small, scared voice.

"Yeah but here is the thing Chad, they won't find your body," Potter responded his voice sickly sweet, his eyes looked dangerous.

"An empty threat Potter, you've never killed anybody and you never will," Chad said looking triumphant. Potter laughed hollowly.

"Haven't I," Potter teased and with one quick motion he sliced Chad's throat open. I saw the crimson fall out, but I felt no fear. The drunk had gotten what he deserved.

"See you in hell," Potter growled as Chad died and suddenly burst into flames leaving only dust. Potter turned back to us stowing his knife away with a shrug.

"Was that your first kill Potter, because it didn't look like it," Tom asked grinning at the darker Potter.

"No, far from it," Potter answered laughing.

"I think Potter turned a little darker, should I be scared," Sev asked laughing at Potter. Potter was about to respond but a loud flapping noise drowned out his words. We all looked around to see what it was. Potter tensed and glanced around. Then we found the source, five owls were flying towards us. They each landed in front of us and we took the letters from their legs.

"Wait these are Hogwarts owls, drop the-," Potter started to shout. I felt myself jerked from off the ground, a blinding light in my eyes, and a weird roaring noise filled my ears and I was flying through warm air. I landed hard on a floor.

Groans and swears came form all around me. I got up off the carpet and looked around confused.

We were in a fairly large room with black walls and white carpet. It was filled with five queen sized beds and a TV in front of them. The others got up looking around shocked also.

"What the hell," Blaise asked looking around his lip was bleeding from the fall. I wordlessly moved to the door and tried the handle. It moved an inch and then stopped, it was locked.

I heard Potter mutter something and a blue light hit the door. I tried a second time but it was still locked.

"I wonder if Dumbeldore put us here, probably so we all stop trying to kill each other so he can teach us love and peace," Tom mused looking around with a scowl.

"It's going to be much worse," Potter announced his voice grim, he pointed his wand at the door and a purple light infused with it. I recognized that as a Dark Spell, the door did not break.

"Was it me or did Potter just use a Dark Spell," I asked looking bemused. Potter turned to the TV and so did we and a few minutes later the TV sprang to life. Dumbeldore in his office appeared on the screen. I could see the tiny camera on top of our TV screen that pointed down at us. Dumbeldore wore a grim expression.

"Dumbeldore where the hell are we," Tom snarled fiercly, his eyes flashing with rage.

"Hello Tom, Severus, Blaise, Draco. Harry," he greeted each of us looking at us, his eyes stopping on Potter who was still in his black boxers. A look of failure showed in the blue eyes. I looked back at Potter, his face was hard an emotionless. His eyes were glowing with hatred though. I was surprised the look Potter was giving Dumbeldore didn't kill him.

Then I saw something that made me gasp softly. Magical energy was radiating off Potter's skin. Magical power was a very rare old Power. Powerful wizards and witches could learn it and posses it but only four were born with it, which were the Four Founders. If controlled right the energy could do anything for it's master. It could kill, cause pain, destruction, even fetch things. It was extremely dangerous and rare.

I watched it crackle and dance around Potter in a deep, crimson and a dark shade of black. red usually came with the emotion anger and black energy was Dark Power. Meaning Potter was very pissed.

"You five are in a location I have chosen to place you," Dumbeldore answered Tom's question, finally ripping his eyes from Potter to look at all of us. "I have done this because you five have proven to be the most dangerous in the wizarding community. Each of you are dark beyond repair. So I have decided to lock you here, instead of killing you. Think of it as vacation from life," Dumbeldore continued with a small smile.

"Really Dumbeldore you choose not to kill us or you just can't," Potter's voice rang out cold, his eyes portraying anger and knowledge. We all watched them both curiously. Dumbeldore was stunned.

"Harry-," Dumbeldore started but Potter cut him off.

"So tell me Dumbeldore are you now a god? Do you now posses the right to determine who is wrong and who is right? Who is good and who is evil without knowing what they mean," Potter asked staring up at Dumbeldore boldly and confidently, I was... surprised.

"Harry I see that you're angry. I did not wish to do this to you. It breaks my heart that I have to. I care about you Harry but the dark had tempted you, so it must be done for those you once cared about," Dumbeldore explained his eyes filled with pain. A hollow laugh emitted from potter, his lips were pulled into a sneer.

"Dumbeldore are you so far lost in your lies that you actually believe that you care about me? I may be Dark but this does not make me evil Dumbeldore. Besides I am nto the one willing to sacrfice millions of lives so I can live forever on my kingdom," Potter retorted scoffingly. I watched Dumbeldore's eyes widen and Potter laughed, though it sounded cold and empty.

"Yes I do know your plan to take over with an army of vampires and werewolves and then become immortal," Potter added frowning up at Dumbeldore in disgust.

"Harry you're upset, you don't know what you're saying. I just wish you would've stayed at your relatives so you would never have became this way," Dumbeldore responded sighing. Potter stared up at Dumbeldore with a look of disbelief and strong hate and anger.

"You left me there to die," Potter snarled, his voice so full of malice and hate we all flinched. His magical energy grew, becoming darker with rage.

"I'm sure you would have been safe with your aunt and uncle," Dumbeldore cut in, looking uncomfortable. I was trying to understand what they were talking about but I couldn't keep up.

"Liar," Potter hissed making Dumbeldore jump.

"Harry please, you're blinded by evil, you must calm down or-," Dumbeldore started to warn quickly but Potter interrupted.

"Or what? The wards on the house will break? The house will cave in? Will my uncontrollable powers kill everyone. Here's a fact for you Dumbeldore I can control my powers enough to kill you," Potter snarled viciouslly. The crimson traveled around the room, dancing around us, it didn't hurt though. The black energy swirled around Potter, his hair was lifted like an angry cat and his eyes darkened. I had never felt more attracted to Potter then I did right now. His power filled the room, it felt alive and arousing.

Dumbeldore from inside the TV stared down at Potter, his expression had lost the innocent look and was now replaced with a look of curiosity.

"Tell me child, how do you know my thoughts when there is no possible way you could get past my walls without me knowing? How do you do it?" Potter smirked bitterly.

"I will not bore you with unimportant details. The Hunting has begun. We will kill everyone who is to follow you. The War had begun Dumbeldore and you have brought death upon yourself. I will make sure personally that you die," the words rolled off Potter's lips in a smooth purr like voice, like velvet. It held such confidence, it made you feel safe and protected.

I raised a blonde eyebrow, why was it that Potter's voice had just managed to make me feel that.I can understand why I felt lust towards the powerful teenager but I drew the line and protected. I was a Malfoy, I did not need protection.

"And how, may I ask, will you do that trapped within these walls? You will never defeat me Potter. You are unsuffcient, a failure on my part. I wasted to much valuable time on you. Your powers are uncontrolable and you are unstable, blinded by your emotions. In this world you will find that emotions only get in the way of your goals and dreams. You were to late to realize this," Dumbeldore responded smoothly, he looked triumphant.

"Uncontrolable my ass," Potter snarled and I watched as red and back energy circled the remote and it was hurled at the tv with such force it went through the screena dn Dumbeldore disappeared. Then the energy that was still pulsing in a living rythm surrounded the tiny camera and it turned to dust.

"Potter, care to explain your and Dumbeldore's little chat, because I'm lost. Oh and oh my fucking Merlin you have control of magical energy," Tom exclaimed grinning with a wide smile. Potter laughed at his smile.

"Yeah I'm confused too," Blaise announced with an oblivious expression that I snickered at.

"Well pretty much Dumbeldore is a manipulative bastard bent on taking over and living forever. I guess I'll start from the very beginning," Potter announced with a sigh. He sat down on the bed behind him and launched into his explanation.

" It all started with Dumbeldore who all of his life searched for a way to conquer death and live forever. His search led him to power but he hadn't found the final way to become immortal. A few years before I was born he made a deal with the leaders of the werewolves and vampires. The deal was that they would fight as his army against Voldemort and make him one of them to rule forever and in return they would have control of all the muggles as food and slaves, and a new place in the new world Dumbeldore promised them. So they would attack in a few years once their army got big enough to take on Voldemort's deatheaters.

Then I was born and Dumbeldore found out from my parents that I possessed the magic energy. He got paranoid thinking I would be a threat against him since my parents were turning away from Dumbeldore slightly when they noticed he was changing, becoming colder from power. My parents took me into hiding from him and that's when Dumbeldore spread out the fake prophecy knowing Voldemort would find us and kill us.

But his plan didn't work out. When Voldemort hit me with that powerful spell our souls bonded out of power, giving him part of mine and giving me part of his. Which is why he is sane and I have the darkness to drive me on. When our souls bonded my mothers protection passed onto Voldemort as well, making it impossible for either of us to die. But it didn't stop there, out of love Snape and Voldemort's souls bonded passing the protection on to Snape. Then with a family bond Snape passed the protection on to Malfoy. Finally out of a friendship bond the protection was passed onto Blaise. So now there is five of us who are unable to die until I come of age," Potter went on, he paused letting it all sink in.

"So now Dumbeldore had to think of another plan and took me away to the Dursley's where he would string me along into a life of misery until I would kill myself, which would kill all of us since we are all bonded in a chain. But then that plan failed at the end of my fifth year when I found out and turned away from Dumbeldore. I ran away to America at the begining of summer where I met a group of Hunters that kill evil vampires and werewolves. They call themselves Serenity after their leader and founder Raven Serenity, who was the first known vampire hunter after she got bit a few centuries ago.

There's about fifty in England and sixty in America. I joined them and trained with them after telling them Dumbeldore's plan. That is what I meant when I said the Hunt has begun. It was a message from Raven saying that we have started to kill his army since they have been killing humans. I came back to England to pass on the message and now we are trapped in here. The horrible twist in this is Dumbeldore managed to convince the Ministry to make me a legal adult at sixteen because of the War and they were eager to accept. So when I turn sixteen, which is tomorrow at 11:25, we all will be vunerable and Dumbeldore will kill us," Potter said, his voice hollow and his face grim. Slowly the red and black energy came back to him and seeped into his skin. His hair dropped and his eyes brightened.

The room was silent with fear and desperation.

"Okay I feel caught up but how do you know all of this," I asked staring at Potter curiously.

"After my godfather died he sent me to his office to wait. I wanted answers and I got them from his Pensieve," he responded with a sad smirk. Then his face brightened with a smug smirk.

"I do have a plan to get us out before Dumbeldore comes though. I'm going to use my uncontrollable powers that as far as Dumbeldore knows I never found out how to use them." The atmosphere of the room brightened incredibly as well as everybody's moods.

"Potter are you serious can you really get us through his wards," Tom aksed looking amazed down at Potter.

"Yes, yes I can, using the beautiful power of addiction. Tomorrow I'll want a cigarette. I won't have one, my powers will lash out and dig their way through his wards," he explained grinning at our happy faces.

"So all we have to do is enjoy tonight and wait for Potter's freak out tomorrow," Blaise exclaimed.

"Who thinks we should check out down stairs," Sev suggested and we opened the door to find ourselves in a hallway. The other door led to a bathroom and a staircase led to a bright kitchen.

"Well I'm going to go take a shower. The only annoying part of my job is the stripper sweat," Potter announced heading for the bathroom. Tom snorted at this and we walked downstairs.

A door in the kitchen revealed a large living room, decked in black and white colors, with three black leather couches, a glass coffee table, and a flat screen TV. We sat down on the couches while Tom tried to figure out how to work the TV.

"Where's Potter when you need him the most," Tom complained glaring dwon at the remote.

"Coming into the room, wondering what the hell you want," Potter answered walking into the room with tight, dark blue jeans, a dark green shirt, and a black jacket. His hair was wet and stuck up everywhere gracefully.

"How do you make this damn thing work," Tom growled pouting. Potter smirked and clicked a button on the remote and the TV snapped to life. It turned onto a horror movie.

It was definitely an interesting night of Tom and Potter laughing at the gory movie, Blaise and Sev screaming and hiding their eyes, and me watching calmly as people got murdered. Near the end of the movie Potter fell asleep next to me, his head resting on the arm of the couch. He looked peaceful and vunerable in his sleep.

**_Author's Note: Hope you all enjoyed this next chapter, please please please review it if you want more, it gives me the inspiration. Also sorry if there are any mistakes I was correcting all of them before and my computer froze and I had to start all over again and probably missed a few. Review!_**

**_Coming up in the next chapter, escapes, road trips, knife fights, the Dursley's, and old friends uniting. Review!_**


	3. Greatest Escape

**Flirting With Danger**

**Chapter Three: Greatest Escape**

_**Author's Note: Sorry I haven't update in a while, I'll try to update the next chapter sooner! REMEMBER TO REVIEW!  
**_

_**Draco's pov**_

I woke up, my arms around a warm body and I couldn't figure out where I was. Even when I opened my eyes I couldn't remember where I was.

Then my brain caught up with me and I remembered how we had gotten kidnapped last night by Dumbeldore and Potter being the opposite of what we all thought he was.

I looked down to see who was in my arms and found Potter in them sleeping peacefully, yet frowning. Did he ever smile?

I should have been appalled that he was curled up in my arms and that I was holding him to my chest tightly but strangely I wasn't.

My stomach growled and I untangled myself from Potter before I could wake him up. I got up and went into the kitchen, wishing Dumbeldore sent a house elf to give us food.

Rubbing my eyes I opened the cabinets and then looked inside what Potter calls a refrigerator, which keeps the food cold. I found a box labeled eggs. I took it out feeling accomplished and took it back to the couch and sat down and opened the box.

Inside I found oval shaped, white things instead of eggs.

"What the hell," I groaned throwing one of the white ovals against the wall. It cracked and liquid came out. These aren't eggs!

"Draco," I heard Tom's voice. I looked down to see he was on the floor, getting up. "What's happening," he asked confused.

"These eggs aren't eggs and I'm hungry!" I growled in irritation. On the other couch Sev was starting to wake up as well. Blaise lay snoring on the coffee table and Potter was curled up against the arm of the couch again, sleeping.

"Wake Potter up, he knows how to cook I think," Tom muttered stretching.

I sighed and scooted over to Potter. "POTTER WAKE UP," I yelled into his ear. Immediately he jumped up, smacking me in the face a bewildered look on his face.

"What," he groaned rubbing his emerald eyes.

"How do you go about making eggs," I asked, glaring at him while I rubbed my stinging forehead where his hand had hit me.

"You cook them on a pan on the stove and-," he broke off after seeing the confused look on my face and sighed, "I'll make them, you just worry about your pretty, blonde head," he muttered and got up grinning.

We all followed him into the kitchen after Tom pushed Blaise off the table, waking him up. We watched Potter move throughout the kitchen quickly making eggs.

In a few minutes he set a steaming frying pan onto the table and a stack of plates and forks. He sat down drinking what looked like whiskey. His hands were shaking and he was staring off into space.

"Anyone got a cigarette on them?" he asked, looking at each of us casually.

"Nope," Tom answered not looking up but smiling into his plate. There was silence for a few more minutes.

"You sure," Potter asked a desperate twinge to his voice.

"Yes Harry," Blaise answered calmly.

After a few minutes I looked up at Potter to see dark and red energy slowly rising form him like steam.

"When I get my hands on Dumbeldore, I'm going to rip his throat out and make him beg for death," he snarled viciously, red and black energy was pulsing around him, vibrating in frenzy.

Suddenly the frying pan on the table started to smoke and it burst into flames which I dumped my glass of water onto. Potter got up out of his chair and went to the wall behind him and he pressed his palms to it, a look of concentration and anger on his face.

A hole started to burn in the wall as red, black, and blue energy started to seep into it. We all got up and got ready to go. Soon the hole was big enough and we got out in a large grassy field that seemed to go on forever in endless grassy hills. In the excitement of escaping we all ran away from the house laughing and shouting in a frenzy of joy at leaving our prison.

Potter stopped running just in time to see a magical blend of colors acting as a force field. He pressed his palms to it and we all watched in awe as colors of magic energy surged inside the force field and it started to flicker as a hole burned in it

Potter held the hole open and we all jumped out and he hopped out last so close I thought he wouldn't make it.

"Okay we got out but now what? Where do we go and where the hell are we?" Tom asked glaring around but still managing to look amazed. His question brought reality back to all of us.

"Okay, this is extremely good." Potter announced looking around. We were on a regular, everyday muggle street. Behind us where the house was just seconds ago sat a lonely forest that had a keep out sign posted at the front to discourage muggles from entering.

"What?" Sev asked looking around trying hard to see what Potter was seeing in the muggle street.

"We're about a city over from where I used to live with my aunt and uncle. We go there and we can get my money. Then we can find an abandoned place for you all to stay so you can lay low. I may hate Dumbeldore but I have to admit he is smart and dangerous. Then I'll go down to California and pass on the message to Raven that the war is on completely." Potter explained, pacing slightly completely oblivious to our shocked expressions.

"You're leaving?" Tom asked voicing the question we all had in our minds finally breaking the silence. Potter turned to us, and seemed to be surprised.

"Well, yeah. I have to go and fight." He answered like it was the most obvious thing ever.

"What if we want to fight too?"Blaise asked smirking slyly. Potter hesitated and bit his lip.

"Potter we were raised fighting and taught how all our lives, we can fight," I told him determined, sensing his uneasiness.

"Yeah but even if you do know how to fight there is a huge possibility that we'll die. We'll have to sleep in random places. We can't apparate or floo anywhere because he can track us that way. You have to be ready to kill after not sleeping for days. You have to able to run at a second's notice." Potter warned us frowning trying to discourage us.

"We want to fight and we can do all of that. We won't drag you down Potter." Sev countered smoothly. Potter looked us over for approval and then he nodded in agreement.

"So…are we going to walk to your home?" I asked hoping the answer would be no. Potter smirked.

"Nope, we'll drive." Potter answered and I was about to ask with what car when he pointed at the black jeep near us with a window rolled down. He cast an illusion charm over us and we slipped into the car easily.

Potter slipped into the driver's seat and magically hotwired the car and we were off taking the illusion charm off as we blasted the music.

I sat in the passenger seat, Tom, Blaise, and Sev in the back. Soon we swerved onto a street called Privet Drive and Potter stopped outside of a neat little house.

"Do you want us to come in or wait here?"I asked turning to look at him. There was an emotion in his eyes that I couldn't recognize.

"If you want to, but keep your wands out," he warned seeming distracted as he stared at the house. He got out and we all followed.

"So why do we have our wands out?" Sev asked curiously.

"The people here aren't' very friendly and they will try to kill you. I haven't been in here in months. I've been staying at my boss's apartment. But my money is stored here." He explained as we walked to the door.

The door swung open due to Potter's spell and a fat man greeted us, eyes bulging in either anger or fear, or maybe both.

"What the hell!" He yelled and froze when he saw Potter. "You…" he whispered and out of nowhere he lunged at Potter and pinned him against the wall. Panic rose inside of me until I saw Potter's wand poking into the fat man's neck.

"Not a wise choice, uncle. Then again you never have made wise choices in the past either. Now let go of me and back up." Potter ordered with a cold smirk on his lips. His eyes hollow, no emotion showing.

"Like you'd ever use that, _thing,_ on me. You'd be expelled from your stupid school." His uncle responded laughing. Potter's eyes gleamed with amusement. If I were this fat muggle I would be shaking in fear.

"Really now? How 'bout we test that theory, shall we? Crucio." Potter said simply and the muggle fell to the floor screaming in agony. Soon Potter let up the spell and I was truly impressed what had happened to the Saintly Potter that couldn't even torture Bellatrix at the Department of Mysteries? I definitely liked this Potter better.

"Now Uncle I suggest you be very quiet as I am still deciding whether or not to let you live or not. Of course you don't deserve life and you have certainly pissed me off so, Avada Kedavra." He announced and green light shot out and hit the fat muggle and his eyes went lifeless and his body slumped completely to the floor, dead and motionless.

Potter was looking down at him not a hint of regret in his eyes, only a strong bitterness. I wondered what this muggle had done to him. He turned to go upstairs and we waited for him and he came back down with wads of money.

**A/N: Okay I have no idea what English money is like because I am all American so forgive me for this.**

"Okay I have around four hundred, any objection to going to my boss's apartment and getting more money?" Potter asked looking around at each of us.

"Sure, we could always use more money." Tom answered for us when no one responded. Then we were driving again and I dozed off partially but woke up as we came to as stop at an apartment building.

Potter led us up a flight of stairs and we stepped through a door. It had a small living room, kitchen, and a bedroom.

"Harry?" A rough voice called out questioning. A man with long, dark brown hair came out. He looked around twenty with chocolate brown eyes.

"Hey Kevin, I need my cash, I got to leave for a while. Oh and these are people, people meet Kevin," Potter introduced us grinning.

"Hey people. Harry, you aren't in trouble are you, because I have some friends who can help you out..." Kevin trialed off looking concerned.

"Nah, I just need to meet some friends and I need some money to get out there." Potter explained smoothly.

"Oh, okay. Oh Harry, if you need to make some quick cash before you leave I know where you can get some. I am a good tipper." Kevin announced, smirking seductively at Potter. Eyes roaming the raven haired teen's body and a spark of annoyance glared though me. This man was way too old for Potter, and well, he looked…annoying.

It took me a minute to notice Tom was staring at me, eyebrows raised in question, noticing I was glaring harshly at Kevin. I dropped my look and turned away, confusion ringing in my mind.

Potter laughed and turned around to us, not noticing anything, the question on his face. Sev and Tom nodded encouragingly.

"I guess that's a yes," Potter told Kevin smirking

Kevin grinned and he picked Potter up bridal style and carried him towards the bedroom. "Make yourselves at home." He called before the bedroom door closed.

"With Potter we'll never be out of money!" Tom announced happily. After fifteen minutes of watching the muggle TV again Potter and Kevin came out.

Both had twin grins on their faces, their clothes were wrinkled and Potter's hair was sticking up more than usual.

"Told you I was a good tipper." Kevin mocked.

"I guess you're right." Potter responded waving a wad of cash in front of Kevin's face. "See you later Kev," Potter announced giving him a quick but hot kiss as we got ready to go. My insides lurched again and for some reason I found myself not wanting to know why.

We walked out and back down to the car.

"So does anyone else have to stop by at their house?" Potter asked looking at us curiously.

"Narcissa and Luscious, they're going to be freaking out by now!" Tom announced and Potter nodded in understanding.

"Where do you live Malfoy," Potter asked turning to me and I froze. I had never gone there by car just by floo and apparition.

"Er, I don't know." I announced bluntly. I saw the same expression on Tom's, Sev's and Blaise's face.

Potter sighed as if he expected this. We got into the car waiting for him to tell us his plan.

"Okay we'll apparate there but your parents will have to leave to a safe house after we leave since Dumbeldore will use them as bait for us to come back. So everybody grab onto the car," Potter announced and we did as he said.

Suddenly I couldn't breathe I was being suffocated. Then the car landed with a thud outside of the Malfoy Mansion. We got out of the car. I could tell Potter was tense. I lead everyone to the door and walked in easily and my mother and father were waiting in the entrance hall.

The wards around the house must have alerted them.

My father raised an eyebrow at us. "I mainly have two questions," he told uswearily. "Why are you all getting home the next day at three p.m and why is Potter with you?"

"What did you do Tom?" My mother asked glaring at Tom.

"What?! Why do you always assume I did something?"He huffed angrily.

"Mainly Dumbeldore kidnapped us last night and Potter helped us escape and now we're going with him to meet some of his vampire hunting friends so we can stop Dumbeldore from taking over the world." Blaise explained grinning in amusement at the whole situation.

"WHAT?" My parents screeched like we had all gone mad. After about a half an hour we calmly explained to them what was going on and they calmed down slightly.

"Well we'll go to our summer home. But I want you all to be as careful as you can be while saving the world because if one of you dies I'll bring you back from the dead and kill you myself." My mother threatened her temper flaring like it always did when she got overprotective of us.

"Don't worry I'll keep Draco alive." Blaise teased and I slapped him on the back of the head.

"We better go it's already four and you guys should get moving before Dumbeldore comes." Tom told the hugging both of my parents.

Involuntarily I glanced around the room, a strange feeling inside of me. An eerie cold atmosphere had taken over the room.

Everyone seemed to feel fine and looked unconcerned except Potter. I saw him tense, his eyes wide and in a blur he kicked the free air behind me.

A loud snarl echoed in the room and a man slipped out of the invisibility cloak he had been hiding under.

Loud gasps filled the room along with my mother's piercing screams. I watched the man fall to the floor, too shocked to move.

He had wavy dirty blonde hair and pure black eyes. He was beautiful but instantly I could sense something wrong with him. He was perfect, to perfect.

"Vampire," the words came to my lips.

The vampire snarled and tried to lunge up at me but Potter got him in a head lock before he could move.

Potter pulled out a pocket knife and flipped it open keeping the vampire pinned down with one hand. A wooden blade flipped out.

"You have three seconds to tell me when the others and Dumbeldore will be here or I will promise you endless torture throughout your eternal life," Potter snarled in a demonic voice even I wanted to run away from him. Red and black waves of energy were radiating off him in waves wrapping around the vampire making him squirm in pain.

"In a few seconds," the vampire cried out desperately and Potter slit his throat, ending his pain. He straightened up with serious green eyes wide in adrenaline.

"You two have to leave, don't apparate directly to your summer home or they will follow. We have to go now so bye." Potter announced and looked to each of us. It was clear that we had to apparate so we each grasped hands and Potter nodded in approval and suddenly my parents were gone and I couldn't breathe.

After a second I could breathe again. I looked out to see we were in a damp alley. The sun shone above us and laughter and faint chatter filled the air outside the alley.

Potter didn't waste any time pulling back out the wooden knife just as another male vampire apparated in front of us. He was a wizard obviously but he still had the vampire look that signaled he is a vampire.

Potter attacked by kicking the man into the stone wall, very hard and plunging the wooden knife into the vampire's chest which resulted in the vampire turning to dust before my very eyes.

"Get ready to run."Potter ordered and suddenly he took off out of the alley just another group of wizard/vampires apparated in. Blaise, Tom, Sev, and I wasted no time in sprinting after him.

We ran out to find a busy street of muggles walking and driving in cars. We easily slipped into the crowd, moving fast and following Potter.

Potter motioned for us to stop as we reached the edge of the street and he waved a taxi over and we all got in, with me and Blaise on Tom and Sev's lap so we could all fit.

"Where to?" The driver asked.

"Straight, just drive straight for a while," Potter breathed out as we all panted trying to regain breath. For a while we just rested, the car was silent and my mind replayed our little adventure over and over until Potter told the driver to let us out on a random street.

"So Potter, where are we?" Sev asked looking around as if hoping to recognize something so he could answer his own question.

"America." He answered shortly not bothering to look back as his eyes were occupied roaming around every inch of street we were on, most likely looking for more vampires. We followed behind him as he led us down the street and as he made random twist and turns.

"YOU APPARATED US OUT OF THE COUNTRY!" Sev and Blaise shouted together in shock. Potter turned sharply and they immediately realized there volume was too loud for a public muggle street.

"New York, to be exact." Potter told them with a sly smirk and he led us further into the city.

Let alone apparating took power but apparating that far away took loads of magic and only full grown wizards could manage it. But it looked like the intense magic hadn't even drained Potter. He looked slightly paranoid no signs of exhaustion showed.

It could be an act, or he could be the most powerful wizard seen since the Four Founders or Merlin. I tried to keep up with Potter's pace my mind still reeling at how much power Potter actually possessed.

_**Sorry if I made any mistakes and if this chapter was a little rough, I'll try to make the next one better. Please review and let me know what you think, it doesn't take that long or that much effort. Just click the green and white button below and type anything you feel like! DO IT NOW!**_


	4. Author's Note READ THIS

**Author's Note**

**Hey everyone, I'm just letting you know I'm rewriting this story and the first chapter is up. Its slightly different, better written, and more Draco/Harry! **

**The name had been changed to Fallen Angels and Broken Wings because I couldn't use the name over again unless I deleted this story first. Go look it up and review!**

**Author's Pen Name: Death'sAngel18**

**Title: Fallen Angels and Broken Wings**


End file.
